


The kiss

by fire_drarry



Category: The Girl Who Could Fly - Victoria Forester
Genre: Cute, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_drarry/pseuds/fire_drarry
Summary: A first kiss between Piper and Conrad.





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS BOOK IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS HARRY POTTER READ IT!!!!

It was a starry night, a night of celebration and happiness.

The kids had finally escaped from I.N.S.A.N.E. and were finally free.

They had went to the Mcloud house and immediatly started partying. (After getting permission)

Violet was snoozing on the couch, tired of the celebrating, and Smitty was drawing on her face.

Kimber, Lily, Myrtle, Daisy, and Jasper were playing a board game (Jasper was totally beating them all.).

And Conrad was thinking quietly to himself.

Where was their leader though?

.

Piper was on the roof, thinking about everything that had happened.

Conrad was the top thought on her brain.

She was almost positive he was in love with him.

Conrad was smart, handsome and selfless, and he didn't care about ridiculous things like cars and such.

He cared about Piper and everyone and the  _world._

But what if he didn't like her like that?

This was one thing she wasn't sure about, and it scared her.

.

"Piper."

She turned and saw Conrad. She smiled shyly.

"Come sit," she said nervously.

He strolled over to her and plopped himself down.

"The stars... the stars," was what she found herself saying.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Piper nodded quickly and mentally chided herself at her strangeness.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Conrad chuckling.

"You're so cute."

Piper's eyes widened and she flushed a vibrant shade of red.

She looked up and found him inches away from her face.

He leaned in and...

...kissed her.

Piper fell off the roof. 

.

Good thing she could fly!

.

Conrad was getting ready for bed and smirked as he remembered Piper's reaction.

Operation find-out-if-Piper-likes-me was a success.

 


End file.
